


Changing Palate

by GivingThisWritingThingaGo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I mean its Hannibal but this is tame considering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivingThisWritingThingaGo/pseuds/GivingThisWritingThingaGo
Summary: Hannibal enters deep thought surrounding Will and the two share a moment of comfort within their strange and complex relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot- I want to practise a different style to do the Hannibal show justice, so forgive me if it's not up to other Hannibal fic author's standards but I am indeed a newbie :)

_Will Graham_. Hannibal let the name slip fluidly through layers of thought, allowed it to swirl around and soak the aching parts of his conscience. He sipped the letters from the air; a bitter red wine that coated his tongue, he could taste the crisp berries sharp and hardened by the frost of a winter’s morning. He pictured them being individually squeezed and bled dry for their flavour. While he leaned over the counter for a chopping board, Hannibal’s eyes fluttered and the scene changed behind his closed lids as he pictured slicing the slow cooked meat with a sharpened knife. He savoured the salty taste of the flesh by chewing methodically slow; a borderline teasing motion.  
This was his happy place, for Hannibal loved testing the rousing ways he could experience the man he loved. Some days Hannibal ached to pan fry a tenderised steak whereas other days he imagined more complex fantasies, such as infusing Will with malted barley; he often reminded Hannibal of a cold beer, perhaps to sip while fishing by a lake on a summer’s day.  
As Hannibal danced around the kitchen preparing dinner, blissfully sinking further and further into his own mind, he was unaware of a figure in the doorway. Will watched Hannibal with a twisted fondness. He paused only for a moment longer to watch Hannibal glide with ease around the kitchen; eyes glazed over in thought. Will tousled his curls while wandering over to Hannibal, “You seem pleased,” Will stated trying to act nonchalant and failing horribly; he was unashamedly smug to be the reason behind Hannibal’s distracted state. Hannibal stopped cutting the carrots he had just peeled and wiped the excess water off the knife, his attention now fully focused on Will, “Do I have a reason not to be?” He smirked in retaliation. His eyes were no longer hazy, instead they were clear and obviously staring at the man in front of him. Will walked further on the sleek wooden floor, slowly closing the distance between their bodies, “What is it this time?” Will asked while reaching up to casually sweep away a misplaced strand of Hannibal’s hair.  
“There are different scenarios for my different moods Will, you know this.” Hannibal reminded him, ever so slightly turning his head to the side in an almost patronising fashion. Will let out a soft laugh, “Based on that response I’m going to guess, the wine?”  
“very good,”  
“and perhaps…” Will squinted his eyes, searching for an answer in Hannibal’s face. “The stargazy pie?” The pitch of his voice raised in a “I’m at a complete loss” tone.  
Hannibal placed the knife he was still holding flat on the board, abandoning the carrots with a half exasperated, half affectionate sigh, before silently returning Will's favour by moving a rogue curl from his forehead. “There were other thoughts but not the pie today unfortunately.”

The two stood in their strange sense of comfort, one they found in each other’s presence that no one else could comprehend or understand. They enjoyed existing this way together, the blend of danger and love was potentially toxic, but with Will and Hannibal it was a blessing; the escape they needed found within each other. They allowed the electricity threaded through sarcastic comments and lingering eyes to flit between them in this space. Slowly, they edged their way closer together while simultaneously getting further from the kitchen worktop until they left the room entirely... Both apparently agreed they were suddenly hungry for something that was, at least for now not quite food, but arguably both just as tempting and delicious.


End file.
